The present invention relates to a gemstone which has a particular shape, and which has a particular number of facets on the crown, girdle, and pavilion portion thereof. In particular, the gemstone may have a shape of a sunflower or other similar shape.
Generally, facets on precious and semi-precious gemstones are cut so as to provide a brilliance to these gemstones in an economical manner. The way to cut the gemstones to provide particular facets thereon and the locations of these facets on the gemstones are well known in the art. FIGS. 1-4 show an exemplary illustration of a conventional gemstone 10 having a circular shape as viewed from top view (FIG. 4). However, it is possible that another embodiment of the gemstone 10 may have other shapes (e.g. an oval shape, a marquis shape, etc.). The conventional gemstone 10 has a prior art configuration of facets on the surface of the gemstone 10. In particular, FIG. 1 shows a side view of the conventional round-shaped gemstone 10. The conventional gemstone 10 includes a crown 20 and a pavilion 30. The crown 20 is provided above the pavilion 30, and is separated from the pavilion 30 by a girdle 40. The crown 20 and the pavilion 30 have particular facets provided thereon. As known to those having ordinary skill in the art, these facets are arranged to enhance the brilliance of the gemstone 10. FIG. 2 shows separate portions of the conventional gemstone 10, i.e., the crown 20, the pavilion and an enlarged illustration of the crown 40.
FIG. 3 shows an enlarged side view and FIG. 4 shows an enlarged top view of the crown 20 of the conventional gemstone 10. The crown 20 includes a flat table 50 which has a shape of an octagon and is disposed primarily in the horizontal plane on top of the crown 20. In addition, facets are provided on a diagonally extending side 25 of the crown 20. These facets include star facets 110 (each having a shape of a triangle), upper main facets 120 (each having four sides), left-side upper girdle facets 130 (each having a pointed end directed to the left side), and right-side upper girdle facets 140 (each having a pointed end directed to the right side). The crown generally has eight star facets 110, eight upper main facets 120, eight left-side upper girdle facets 130 and eight right-side upper girdle facets 140. Accordingly, the crown 20 has a total of thirty-two (32) facets and the table 50 (which can be considered as another facet) provided thereon.
The longest edges 115 of the star facets 110 form edges 55 of the table 50. A right edge 118 of each star facet 110 forms a shorter left edge 126 of a respective upper main facet 120. A left edge 117 of each star facet 110 forms a shorter right edge 128 of another upper main facet 120. A right edge 137 of each left-side upper girdle facet 130 forms a longer left edge 124 of a respective upper main facet 120, while a left edge 135 of the same left-side upper girdle facet 130 forms a longer right edge 122 of another upper main facet 120. Bottom edges 138 of the left-side upper girdle facets 130 and bottom edges 148 of the right-side upper girdle facets 140 collectively form an upper edge 45 of the girdle 40.
FIG. 5 shows an enlarged side view and FIG. 6 shows an enlarged bottom view of the pavilion 30 of the conventional gemstone 10. The pavilion 30 includes facets on a diagonally extending side 35 of the pavilion 30. These facets include left-side lower girdle facets 150 (each having a shape of a triangle), right-side lower girdle facets 160 (each having a shape of a triangle), and lower main facets 170 (each having four sides). The pavilion generally has eight left-side lower girdle facets 150, eight right-side lower girdle facets 160, and eight lower main facets 170. Accordingly, the pavilion 30 has a total of twenty-four (24) facets provided thereon.
Each of the left edge 157 of the left-side lower girdle facets 150 form the longer right edge 175 of the lower main facet. Each of the right edge 155 of the left-side lower girdle facets 150 form the left edge 165 of the right-side lower girdle facets 160. Each of the right edge 167 of the right-side lower girdle facet 160 form the longer left edge 176 of the lower main facet. Each of the shorter left edge 177 of the lower main facet 170 form the shorter right edge 178 of the lower main facet 170. Top edges 158 of the left-side lower girdle facets 150 and top edges 168 of the right-side lower girdle facets 160 form a lower edge of the girdle 40.
Using this configuration of the facets of the crown 20, is was possible to obtain a brilliance effect and appeal with the conventional gemstone 10 which was generally acceptable to a consumer.
An object of the present invention is to provide a brilliance effect and appeal with a gemstone for a consumer.
In order to achieve these objectives as well as others that will become apparent with reference to the following specification, the present invention provides a gemstone and a method for making the gemstone. In one arrangement, the gemstone includes a crown portion and a girdle portion abutting the crown portion and extending along a predetermined plane. The crown portion has a plurality of crown facets provided on a surface thereof. The crown portion and the girdle portion each have eight longitudinal sections. At least one of the eight longitudinal sections of the crown portion have a first facet of the crown facets having a first edge bordering the girdle portion, and a second facet of the crown facets having a second edge bordering the girdle portion. A particular portion of the first edge abuts the second edge at a particular location. The first and second edges curve toward a center of the gemstone which is provided on the particular plane. The particular location is closer to the center of the gemstone than another portion of the first edge. Preferably, a particular portion of the second edge abuts the first edge at the particular location, and the particular location is closer to the center of the gemstone than another portion of the second edge. Advantageously, a pavilion portion including a number of pavilion facets provided on the surface thereof, and the girdle portion abuts with the pavilion portion and extends along the predetermined plane.
In an especially preferred arrangement, the pavilion portion of the gemstone has eight longitudinal sections, wherein at least one of the eight longitudinal sections of the pavilion portion has a third facet of the pavilion facets having a third edge bordering the girdle portion and a fourth facet of the pavilion facets having a fourth edge bordering the girdle portion. A particular portion of the third edge abuts the fourth edge at a further location. The third and fourth edges curve toward the center of the gemstone provided on the particular plane. The further location is closer to the center of the gemstone than another portion of the third edge. Preferably, a particular portion of the fourth edge abuts the third edge at the further location, and the further location is closer to the center of the gemstone than another portion of the fourth edge.
In accordance with another preferred arrangement, a method of making the gemstone is provided. According to the method, the gemstone is provided with a crown portion and a girdle portion, the crown portion extending along a predetermined plane, a first facet of the crown portion has a first edge abutting the girdle portion of the gemstone. A second facet of the crown portion of the gemstone has a second edge abutting the girdle portion of the gemstone, wherein a particular portion of the first edge abuts the second edge at a particular location. The method executes successive cuts in the gemstone such that the first edge and the second edge curve towards a center of the gemstone wherein the center is provided on the particular plane, and wherein the particular location is closer to the center of the gemstone than another portion of the first edge.
In accordance with another preferred arrangement, the gemstone includes a crown portion including a plurality of crown facets provided on a surface thereof, and a girdle portion abutting the crown portion and extending along a predetermined plane. The crown portion and the girdle portion of the gemstone each have at least five lobes. Advantageously, a pavilion portion including a plurality of pavilion facets provided on the surface thereof. The girdle portion abuts with the pavilion portion and extends along the predetermined plane. The pavilion portion has at least five lobes.